Optical and opto-electronic devices typically include one or more active or passive optical components. Passive components, such as reflective, refractive, diffractive or other lenses, for example, can help direct or guide light in a desired way. It often is critical to the proper functioning of the device that various values relating to the passive optical components satisfy tight tolerances. Measurements often are made to determine whether such passive optical components meet desired requirements, or to determine whether adjustments may need to be made prior to shipping or further manufacturing. Such measurements, however, can be time-consuming, thereby increasing the overall manufacturing cost of the optical devices and systems. It is, therefore, desirable to improve the efficiency of such optical measurement techniques.